Another World
by Pandabear08
Summary: when Kagome Higurashi and the others defeated Naraku. a year later that the bone eater well started to glow, a white dragon claw grabbed Kagome down the well. until Kagome then starts to realize that shes not in the feudal japan, but in Earthland


**ANOTHER WORLD**

Disclaimer I don't not own fairy tail nor inuyasha characters. And this my first fanfiction ever and I'm kinda nerves but I believe that we all have creative mind so I hope you guys like my creative work. Yeah enjoy

**Kagome POV**

I was just walking around in the Higurashi shrine on my usual day, but until I saw the bone eaters well it's been a year since me and others defeated the evil villein called Naraku, And restore peace to the feudal era.

But until one day I was visiting the bone eater well it started to glowing and a white dragons claws just pulled me Into the well. I thought I was going back to the feudal japan, so that I could see Inuyasha and the others again. But ,it turns out I wasn't really going back. It took me to somewhere else, something come out of the well it was my old school uniform, priestess miko outfit that Kikyo used to wear, bow and arrows, and my old backpack. After putting on my old uniform I came across a white dragon. it was glowing white. It said to me that I came into a different world of magic. The dragon didn't mention his name he just called himself the white dragon, the powers the dragon has it was just light.

**Our POV**

"Welcome to earthland Kagome Higurashi the priestess from "earth"said the white dragon."are you a dragon"Kagome yelled."so you can see me, and yes indeed I am"said the white dragon."why did you bring me here"said Kagome."I bright you to this world just to purify the evil that is lurking around fiore. The country is in danger"said the white dragon."really"yelled Kagome."you and I have the same abilities purification magic, but yours has some kind spiritual powers, our magic appears differently in other two worlds"said the white dragon. "really, what about me going back home "yelled Kagome."your world is frozen in time"said the white dragon."really' my family is not noticing that I'm missing"said Kagome."you can stay here for forever"said the white dragon."are you serious"said Kagome."I just notice something about this dragon, he seemed depressed and cold I don't think he found peace, which means he's"Kagome thought."wait a mintute your are you just a lost soul"said Kagome shocked."yes I am dead,but my spirit lives on, I tolled my disciple to kill me so he could abstain my power of light."power of the light"said Kagome shocked."I'm sorry, about your death"said Kagome."when I first led my eyes on you, that your sad and depressed expression, your dead your just a soul"said Kagome."so you know my emotions and you touched my soul"said the white dragon."and yes that reminds me, I want you to abstain my soul and my magic"said the white dragon."so you want me to take you"said Kagome."I'll be your Guide to this world"said the white dragon."thank you"said Kagome." I have a question to ask you"said Kagome."yes what is it"said the white dragon."what was the name of your student?"said Kagome."his name was sting"said the white dragon."you mustn't mention about me to him"said the white dragon. "that reminds me you can summon these soul collectors"said the white dragon."but I can take people soul"yelled Kagome."you must Kagome these were helpful when you help kikyo"said the white dragon."what how do you know about kikyo from my world"said Kagome."I was one of her soul collectors"said the white dragons."really"yelled Kagome."yes, you look a lot Kikyo, beautiful as ever"said the white dragon."I have to go if you need me summon me what ever time you need me"said the white dragon."thank you"said Kagome. "White dragon how come I feel different from this world"said Kagome."I have forgotten I give you my body, your body is made of my bones and graveyard soil of mine"said the white dragon."no way"yelled Kagome."but you'll get to live forever" said the white dragon."no way just like kikyo"Kagome thought."unless you can defeat a dark wizard zeref, but you'll get your human body back."okay I'm off" said Kagome."good luck miko"said the white dragon.

**Kagome POV**

After that incident about the white talking dragon,I came across a battle it was some bandits and there was a boy that has pink hair and girl with blond hair and a blue cat. And they're were just fighting and pink haired boy had fire in his fist. I've wonder where am at. The three people show up a woman had a sword and armor. And there is a guy without a shirt and using ice magic, and a little girl with the white cat flying. Then a lizard man used a spell to freeze them. What should I do?

**Our POV**

"Natsu I can't move" said the blond girl." Don't worry Lucy I'll get us out off here" said Natsu.

"It's no use Natsu I can't move either" said the red haired girl.

"Don't you dare giving up Erza your stronger than this lizard man, I'm going to fight you Erza and you too gray said Natsu.

"Damn it I can't even move" Gray said. Now I'm going to destroy you all" yelled the lizard man starting laughing.

**Kagome POV**

He seems to be holding something like a crystal ball, I need to save them."I know I'll shot my sacred arrow so it could break the spell" Kagome thought.

**Our POV**

Than Kagome shot a sacred arrow at the lizard man crystal ball and piercing him and started yelling in pain. The spell was , Gray, Lucy, Erza,Wendy,Carla and happy were surprised." What was that "said Erza! " who fired that arrow" yelled the lizard , Gray, Ezra, Lucy Wendy, Carla and happy are now free. After that Natsu punch the lizard man that he was flying out of the ball park. "Master" yelled the bandits started to run away."Yay we did" said happy."I wonder who fired that arrow" Erza said. "It was me" said Kagome coming out of the bushes."Thank you for saving us I don't know how to repay you" said Erza."What's your name?" said Lucy with the smile. "My name is Kagome Higurashi" Introducing herself."Thank for saving our butts ,my name is Natsu; this is gray, lucy, Erza, Wendy, Carla, and happy"said Natsu."well Ill be going, then" said Kagome starts walking away."hey, wait you should join our guild"said Gray ."i don't belong here" said Kagome starts to walk away from them."hey, you should join our guild"said Natsu grabbing Kagome by the hand."you should after all you saved us from that bandit" said Erza."sure I'll join your guild" said Kagome."that was amazing what you just did, you just shot a sacred arrow, Kagome are you a priestess" said Erza. Everybody we're shocked what they're heard that Kagome is a priestess."what, what's a priestess"said happy. "priestess is a woman that could have a tremendous spiritual powers that could purify any kind of magic"said Erza."wow that's amazing" said lucy."I can see things that nobody can't see"said Kagome."really" said lucy."Can we just go already" said gray. "Aye sir" said happy the blue cat."Hey" said the cat. "Wow Kagome is a lot prettier than Lucy" said happy. "Shut it you cat" said Lucy.

Later at the guild

**Our POV**

Later that day the master of the guild welcomed to the newcomer and introduces her to everybody at the guild. Kagome made new friends at the guild. She met levy, Mary Jane, gajeel, lisanna, and everybody at the guild. "Hey kagome, what's your Mage" said Master mackov." Her magic is spiritual powers" said Erza. Everyone and master mackov was impressed by Kagome's spiritual powers."that's impressive, are you around here, and are you planning to join a guild" said master mackov."yes"said Kagome."Mira Jane give kagome her mark"said master mackov."Everyone I have very good news were going to participate the grand magic games said master mackov. "YAY" everyone yelled. "and the bad news we have 5 days to practice so train yourself for the games"WHAT" everyone yelled." but first, let's celebrate by having the newest member in team fairy tail guild" said master mackov.

_**LATER THAT NIGHT**_

**Kagome POV**

I just took a late night walk around the streets in magnolia, until I stop when I reached a hill to lay down for awhile. There was a river I enjoy the sound of the river. The fresh air outside of magnolia. Then I looked at the stars at night it reminded me back at feudal japan when I was with Inuyasha and the others I miss them terribly.

**Our POV**

"Hey whatcha doing?" said Natsu.

"I was just walking around town that's all, and now I'm laying on the grass looking up to the stars"said Kagome."May I join you" said Natsu. "Yeah sure"said they're both glanced at the stars at night laying on the softest grass in magnolia."Hey, Natsu can I tell you something" Kagome said having a depresses on her face."Sure thing"said Natsu while smiling at Kagome. Kagome explain everything that happen when she got to magnolia."yeah" said Kagome."so do you want to go back" said Natsu. "I don't know, I guess I'm stuck here for the time being" said Kagome smiling trying to hard her tears."don't you worry you love it here" said Natsu smiling at Kagome." Thank you Natsu" said Kagome smiling at Natsu. An hour later Kagome fall asleep under the stars. Natsu glanced at Kagome while she was sleeping.

**Natsu POV**

"Kagome fall asleep what should do" Natsu thought glancing at Kagome sleeping and then Natsu grin."wow Kagome is different then the rest of the girls in magnolia, girls wouldn't sleep on glass they just like to sleep on beds, but Kagome is different for some reason. And I like how Kagome smiles, happy said that she's prettier than lucy. What happy said it was true, wait what why am I thinking Kagome like that. I'm i in love with Kagome higurashi. Come to think of it she's cute when she's a asleep. Then Natsu fall asleep.


End file.
